broken
by Rya-chan X Shii-chan
Summary: hirusena "kumohon hiruma-san..lupakanlah aku" songfic sekaligus fic pertama saya , shonen-ai yang mungkin nyerempet yaoi, beserta character death


"Hiruma-san ?"

"hng?"

"maukah kau berjanji untuk mengabulkan sebuah permohonanku?"

"hmm?"

"jika suatu saat nanti…"

"apa?"

"jika suatu saat nanti bateraiku sudah habis…kumohon lupakanlah aku "

~~~~(ooooo)~~~~

"Broken"

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belong to riichiro inagaki and yusuke murata

"broken" belongs to Seether and Amy Lee

Rated : T

Warning : OOC (mostly in Hiruma) shonen-ai and yaoi , character death , ga suka jangan nge-flame yang aneh-aneh ! XD kalo baca masih boleh ^^; beserta kenistaan lainnya .

a/n : fic pertama yang saya buat secara tidak sengaja pas dengerin lagu ini , jadi harap maklumi saja kalau tulisan saya aneh dan tidak ada bagusnya .

~~~~~(oooo)~~~~~

_i wanted you to know  
that i love the way you laugh  
i wanna hold you high  
steal your pain  
...away.  
I keep your photograph  
and i know it serves me well  
i wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain_

Aku terdiam di samping kasur tersebut…menatap wajahnya yang tertidur dengan damai

Dengan pulasnya .

"cebol sialan…." Bisik ku dalam hati , air mataku mulai menetes "kenapa jadi begini ?, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menyadari apa-apa ?" aku menggengam tanganku erat "aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ! cih !" geram ku marah , marah dan juga sedih .

Aku mulai mengingat kembali hal-hal yang kami biasa lakukan bersama , kenangan-kenangan yang berharga dari mulainya pertemuan pertama kami hingga sampai kami menjadi sepasang kekasih .

Wajahnya saat tersenyum , tertawa , menangis . wajah yang selalu dapat membuat hatiku tenang , mata coklat muda yang selalu meluluhkan hatiku itu kini tertutup . ingin rasanya aku melihat kau terbangun dari tidurmu dan menatap ku dengan senyum mu yang seperti biasa kau tunjukan pada ku .

_cuz i'm broken  
when i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right,  
when you're gone away_

_you've gone away  
you don't feel me  
anymore_

"pasien Sena Kobayakawa terkena gagal jantung yang sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi…saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merawatnya disini hingga…saatnya tiba"

Tidak ! aku tidak percaya dokter sialan tersebut ! dia kan dokter ! kenapa dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan pendek sialan ini ? APA GUNANYA NAMA DOKTER ITU HAH ?

Namun , tidak ada juga gunanya aku mengeluh , aku hanya bisa terdiam membirkan kegelapan memasuki pikiranku , pikiran ku seakan mengalir mengikuti kegelapan itu . sekeliling ku terasa berputar-putar . aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain dirinya .

Sena Kobayakawa

Dengan erat kugenggam tangan kecilnya , kutatap wajah tidur itu sekali lagi , meski ingin sekali aku tersenyum melihatnya dan berpikir "semua pasti akan baik-baik saja . itu sudah pasti" namun aku tahu hal itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi meski seberapa besar aku berharap ataupun berdoa .

Kembali kegelapan kembali menyelimuti ku..

Dengan tangan mungilnya di genggamanku .

_the worst is over now,  
and we can breathe again  
i want to hold you high  
and steal your pain  
There's so much left to learn  
and no one left to fight  
i want to hold you high  
and steal your pain_

"-san…Hiruma-san ? bangun Hiruma-san…"

dengan sekejap aku terbelalak dari tidurku , ya..karena mendengar suaranya , suara yang paling kukenal , ku angkat kepalaku mengarahkan ke wajah orang yang yang kutunggu-tunggu , kulihat dia tersenyum dan tertawa geli melihatku yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur .

"hihihi , Hiruma-san wajahnya aneh ya kalau baru bangun tidur , matamu merah sekali Hiruma-san " candanya dengan wajah tersenyum , senyum yang sudah kurindukan dari selama ini .

Aku hanya bisa diam melihat dirinya tersebut , ingin sekali aku memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya .

"heh..biar saja dasar cebol sialan ! Yang penting kau cepat sembuh saja !Dan kembali latihan ! kekekeke" jawabku namun dia terdiam sebentar , wajahnya mengarah ke tanganku yang masih menggengam tangannya , kupikir dia malu karena dia tidak sadar sudah berapa lama aku menggengam tangan tersebut , namun reaksi yang kudapatkan justru kebalikanya .

Dia malah memperkuat genggaman tangannya padaku

"Hiruma-san….apa kau menanagis….? Tadi….?" Tanyanya .

Aku terdiam , dia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"hmm….sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk lagi….aneh padahal baru saja aku bangun"

"heh..kau baru saja bangun seperti kebo saja cebol sialan "

"ahahaha.." jawabnya tertawa..aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa…disisi lain aku sangat bersyukur melihat wajah itu namun disisi lain aku juga merasa bahwa hal ini pertanda buruk .

Dan memang pertanda buruk itulah yang akan terjadi.

"Hiruma-san…" panggilnya sambil menggengam lembut tangan ku

"maukah kau berjanji akan satu hal padaku?"

"hmm?"

"kumohon lupakanlah aku…"

_cuz i'm broken  
when i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right,  
when you're gone away_

_you've gone away  
you don't feel me  
anymore_

Aku terdiam mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan si cebol itu sejenak .

"b-bicara apa kau cebol?" bibirku bergetar , aku tahu kemungkinan saat-saat terburuk akan tiba…

"Hiruma-san….sepertinya mataku mulai mengantuk lagi…" dan genggaman tangannya mulai merenggang .

"tidak ! hoi cebol sialan ! kau tidak boleh tidur ! hoi !" aku segera mungkin mendekatinya , melingkarkan tanganku ke pundaknya , dan menepuk pipinya pelan berharap bisa membuatnya terjaga .

"Hiruma-san…." Panggilnya lemah , melihat wajahnya yang kembali memucat , membuatku terasa hancur , tanganku bergetar , hati ku terguncang hebat .

"aku bersyukur sekali bisa mengenal Hiruma-san , karena Hiruma-san yang mengangkatku dari keterpurukan hidup ini juga yang mengasah bakat ku . Terima kasih Hiruma-san aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih"

"cukup cebol ! kau tidak usah berbicara lagi !" tidak menghiraukan ku dia terus saja berbicara.

"Hiruma-san , aku ingin melihat wajah tersenyum mu sebelum aku tidur…bolehkah?"

"ce..!" omongan ku terputus , aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal , aku mencoba sekuat tenagaku untuk membuaikan senyuman di wajahku . Senyum setulus hati .

Dan aku pun tersenyum.

"hehe…senang sekali melihat senyum wajah Hiruma-san " matanya mulai terkatup-katup aku masih terus menahan senyum ku.

"kurasa aku tak kuat menahan kantuk ku lagi Hiruma-san" semakin syok aku segera menengok wajahnya dan…

Bibir lembut itu mengecup lembut pipi ku , aku terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa .

"aku….selalu dan selalu menyayangi Hiruma-san , terima kasih Hiruma-san ..sayonara"

"tu-…Sena….!

Piiiipppp….

Suara pengukur detak jantung sialan itu sudah cukup memberikan jawaban apa yang telah terjadi .

Dan aku hanya bisa memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat , air mata membiaskan wajahku .

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak , berteriak untuk mengembalikan kembali dirinya.

_cuz i'm broken  
when i'm open  
and i don't feel like  
i'm strong enough  
Cuz i'm broken  
when i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right  
when you're gone away_

Aku berdiri di mediang dirinya , di tangan kiriku kubawa seikat bunga . ya…sudah setahun sejak dirinya meninggal . Dan kini aku di depan mediang itu menaruh buket bunga itu di mediananya dan berdoa….untuk dirinya . ya aku Hiruma Yoichi mendoakan untuk dirinya. Sena Kobayakawa .

Samar-samar kuingat kembali permintaan tersebut _"kumohon lupakanlah aku…"_

Kembali aku beranjak dari mediang itu melangkah pergi , lalu berhenti sebentar dan menatap mediang itu .

"tidak semudah itu Sena…tidak semudah itu.."

Kembali ku melangkah pergi , angin pagi yang tersepoi-sepoi menemani langkah ku pergi .

_cuz i'm broken  
when i'm open  
and i don't feel like  
i'm strong enough  
Cuz i'm broken  
when i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right  
when you're gone away_

_ ~~~~(END)~~~~_


End file.
